I should be happy but I'm not
by Les Papillons
Summary: I should be happy, I have the perfect boyfriend, a hit single, and a bunch of cool friends to run a radio station with, so why do I keep thinking about someone who I thought I forgot about a long time ago...


Lily's POV:

I know I should be happy. I have Travis, a perfect boyfriend, a hit single, and my best friends Ray, Parker, and Robbie. But lately I can't stop thinking about someone, someone other then my boyfriend Travis, someone who I thought I had forgotten about a long time ago, at least in that way.

My thoughts were interupted when a boy with spiky sandy blonde hair appeared in the door of mickey's. I bent my head down hoping that he wouldn't see me. My heart used to flip over in happiness everytime I saw him but now I felt it was much safer to avoid him. But he saw me and after paying for his latte at the counter he came to sit next to me. He gave me a gentle kiss on the lips but the fireworks didn't go off in my head like they used to. "Hey Lily" Travis said. "Hey" I replied. "So I was wondering if you'd like do something after school tommorow" he said with a grin. "sure" I answered hoping I sounded enthusiastic "that would be great how about we meet here at around seven.

Travis's POV:

Lily was acting really wierd , actually she'd been acting a little strange for the past few weeks. We used to spend so much time together when we first started going out but now it seems different. We used to talk for hours about anything and everything but now it seems different. We still talk but Lily doesn't open up to me like she used to maybe I'm just imagining things. Maybe I'm being a little paranoid about this whole thing because she seems really enthusiastic about hanging out tommorow after school. Yeah I'm probably just imaginging things.

Ray's POV:

I can't believe I let this happen. Every minute of everyday since Lily started dating Travis I spend mentally hitting myself for being so stupid. I had so many chances to tell her, so many chances. And the ironic thing Lily says that she used to like me, if I had been braver I could've been the happiest guy in the world. If I had tryed just a little harder all this wouldn't be happening and I wouldn't be walking in the door of Mickeys and seeing Lily with Travis's arm wrapped around her. As if she knew that I was thinking about her Lily looked up at me and our eyes met. I quickly looked away and went to sit down at a table far away from the happy couple after ordering my cappucino. I was far away enough that I could watch them without them seeing me. I saw Travis give Lily a quick kiss on the cheek and then get up and leave. Lily stayed where she was for a few seconds until Travis was out of sight then got up and to my surprise walked over to the table where I was sitting sipping my cappucino. "Hi Ray" she greated me. "Hey" I replied trying to sound cheerful. "Can I tell you something?" Lily said suddenly after a few minutes of silence. "Sure" I said surprised. "I-I think I like someone other then Travis" she said. My heart did a flip inside my chest. What was she trying to say. "What do you mean?" I asked scared and excited at the same time as I waited for her answer. Lily looked down at her hot chocolate and started fiddling with the handle nervously. Finally she looked up at me and quietly said "I-I think I like you Ray". She looked at me waiting for me to say something. I couldn't think of anything to say, I had been waiting for this moment for what seemed like all my life and now I was in complete shock. So I did the only thing that I could I leaned over and kissed her. The kiss was so sweet that my mind went totally blank. Suddenly Lily pulled away and looked over my shoulder. I turned around to see who it was and came face to face with Travis Strong.

Lily's POV:

The kiss that I had been waiting for for what seemed like all my life was cut short when I heard a gasp of disbelief. I opened my eyes and saw Travis standing there looking at me with his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide in shock. I quickly pulled away from the kiss and opened my mouth to say something. Before I could say anything he spun around and walked quickly out the door but not quickly enough to stop me from seeing the single tear on his cheek

Travis's POV:  
  
What did I do wrong? I thought as I walked out of Mickeys for the second time in half an hour. Just fifteen minutes ago I had thought that me and Lily were probably the most perfect couple in roscoe but just a few minutes ago that had all changed. Why had she done this to me? I had poured out my heart and soul to her and she had smashed it to pieces. But then I thought back to the last few days. Began to remember all the times in the last few days when Lily had been acting weird. I had thought it was because of some stupid algebra test! How could I not have realized what was happening. Maybe I had but I just hadn't wanted to believe it I thought as I arrived at my house. I opened the front door and ran up the stairs not even bothering to take of my muddy shoes at the door. I slammed my bedroom door behind me and sat down on my bed and closed my eyes trying to meditate but everytime I closed my eyes I saw the image of Lily kissing Ray, as if it were glued to the inside of my eyelids. How could she have done this to me?  
  
Lily's POV(the next day at school):  
  
The next day I was nervous as I stood by Travis's locker waiting for him like. I needed to talk to him. I didn't want him mad at me although that was probably inevitable now. My thoughts were interupted when I saw Travis walking down the hall. This sight used to send chills up my spine but now all it did was make the guilt and nevousness come rushing back twice as bad as ever. "Uh hey Travis" I said "about yesterday I-" "I know what happened yesterday!" Travis said interupting me befroe I could finish. "I wish I didn't know but now that I do I just want to forget about it, all of it, especially you Lily Randal" He said his voice full of hurt and anger. Then he turned around and walked away down the hall without a backwards glance. "Travis just let me explain! Please." I called after him even though he was now too far away to hear me. People had now began to stare and all I wanted to do was crawl into a dark place and die. I had just decided on spending the morning in the bathroom when Ray's, voice full of concern, said from behind me "so I see it didn't go too well then did it". "No not at all" I sighed. "Ray I really like you, you know that but I really don't think that we should be couple, at least until all this between Travis and me" I said. I had been preparing myself for this because I knew that however much we like each other we couldn't become a couple right now. I would destroy RFR as well as my friendship with Travis. I looked up at Ray waiting for him to say something. I saw the concern and caring for me in his eyes and knew that it would work out, that when this whole problem was over we could be more then friends, and most of all that he understood. "I understand Lily" he said "hey I waited this long a few more days won't kill me" he joked. "Thank you so much for understanding" I said and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek before noticing that the halls were almost empty. "We better get to class or we'll end up with detention" I said and headed off to class together happier then I had been in days.

Ray's POV (in the cafeteria at lunch):  
  
I was happy, probably the happiest I'd ever been. Lily was mine, ok well not offically but she had said that she wanted to go out with me. Even the cafeteria tuna suprise wasn't enough to stifle the whole I-can-conquer-the-world-and-do-anything feeling that had basically been there ever since Lily gave me that kiss on the cheek this morning. The only thing that could really snap me out of my joyful mood would probably be a punch in the face, and to my surprise that is exactly what I got. I had just payed for my food and was about to walk over to join Lily and Robbie at our usual table (Travis had decided to eat lunch on his own for obvious reasons) when suddenly Mr.Buddha-is-against-all-violence comes up to me and punches me in the face. That punch hurt like heck, and trust me I'm not really a wimp. I guess it was probably all his kung fu training but whatever it was it HURT. I stood there in shock for a few seconds before I could react and when I did I did what any self respecting guy would do I my situation, I hit him back. By this time Lily and Robbie had rushed over along with a bunch of other kids. I don't remember much of who hit who after that but I do remember hearing the whole room go silent as principal Waller came running towards us and pulled me and Travis apart. He looked like he was about to pop a vein in his forhead he was that mad. Wordlessly he dragged Travis and I out of the cafeteria, down the hall, and into his office. Without saying a word he pointed to two straight backed wooden chairs in front of his desk. When Travis and I had taken our seats he sat down and picked up the snow globe sitting on his desk and looked at it for a second and then put it down and looked across his desk at the two of us. Finally he said "I know what this is all about". I saw Travis's eye brows shoot up out of the corner of my eyes. What was he talking about? How on earth could he know what was going on between me, Lily, and Travis. "I know what you're thinking, How does he know, well boys you may think that I don't know what goes on in my school but I do and I've seen the way both of you look at miss Randal and I've also seen how upset she is over this" he said. Both me and Travis looked at each other in amazement, Waller knew about all this. "I think that you two should let Ms. Randal decide for herself who if any of you she wants to pick" he looked pointedly at Travis. Now both of you can have some time to think about this in detention today. You may go. Wow I thought as I got up and left Waller's office, Waller is an actual human being, I'd hate to think what he'd do if he realized that we were rfr.

Travis's POV:

I really can't believe that all that just happened. Like usually I have total control over my emotions and never let anyone know what I'm thinking even though it really gets on their nerves, but I had just punched Ray in the face. And if that wasn't weird being given ADVICE by Waller, who usaully seemed more like a robot then human, sure was especially advice that actually MADE SENSE. I guess I have been a little stupid lately but that still didn't really make me want to go and forgive Ray and Lily right away either, they had basically stabbed me in the back and that hurt, alot, probably even more then that punch I'd given Ray a few minutes ago in the cafeteria. I had alot to think about and all I really wanted was to be alone. So instead of heading back to the cafeteria I went straight outside. I found a shady spot under a tree on the front lawn of the school and began to meditate. I had only been sitting there for five minutes when I heard someone sit down beside me on the grass. I opened my eyes and came face to face with Parker. "Hey" she said cheerfully. "If you came here to lecture me about Lily and tell me that I should forgive her I'm really not in the mood for a lecture right now" I said before she could say anything. "I'm not here to lecture you. All I want to say is that I think that maybe you should at least give Lily a chance to explain herself before you decide to hate her forever" she said then got up and walked away. And if all those weird things that had been happening that day weren't enough there was one more thing that in my opinion was one of the weirdest of all: for the first time I noticed how the sun glinted of Parker's long dark hair as she walked across the lawn.

Soooo did you guys like it? Does anyone smell a Parker/Travis thing forming cause I sure do. Well you've still got to wait and see cause you can never be sure...


End file.
